1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to preserving and enhancing the life of bristles used in painting, and more particularly, to a tubular device and method of use that protects the bristles, aids in drying the bristles, and enables storing of the bristles in a vertical orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
High quality artists' brushes have bristles that are made from very fine hair of animals', sophisticated synthetic fiber, a combination of animal hair and synthetic fiber, or even human hair. These bristles may, for example, be obtained from the hair of camels, goats, horses, badger, and even squirrels. Guard hair, which is a longer, stiffer hair that protects animals, can be found on the tails and coats of most animals, and is generally known as sable. Sable can be obtained from a variety of animals, including Asiatic mink, Chinese weasel, and skunk, although the hair of commercial importance is that from badger, pony, goat, ox-ear, and bear. Regardless of the source, high quality bristles are expensive and require care to maintain their useful life.
Although paintbrush bristles are used to transfer paint or other liquid substance to a surface, they also function as a reservoir for the paint. Paint is wicked up into the bristles when the brush is dipped in the paint, and then dispensed as the bristles are drawn across a surface. Allowing paint or cleaning material to dry on the bristles can shorten their useful life. However, even new bristles can be ruined if improperly stored, such as when they are dried or placed in a bent or twisted position.
Allowing bristles to dry by laying the brush on its side can result in bending of the bristles as they droop downward. In addition, this allows liquid wicked up into the bristles to remain in that portion of the bristles protected by the metal ferrule that aids in holding them to the handle. Moreover, wooden handles can deteriorate in the area where bristles are attached, and moisture can cause the wood encased by the ferrule to expand, causing the connection between the ferrule and the handle to loosen and bristles to be lost.
Although devices have been provided that hold paintbrushes in a vertical orientation with the bristles pointing downward to aid in proper drying and storage, these devices can be expensive, cumbersome, and not easily portable. Hence, there is a need for a lightweight, compact, and relatively inexpensive device for protecting the bristles and enabling them to be dried and stored in a vertical or near vertical orientation.